pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las Sombras Oscuras/Inscripciones
Ficha de la Protagonista y Ejemplo Nombre: Niama Leefgurd (El apellido no saldrá en la sección de Personajes, pero si lo voy a usar xD) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee_Variocolor.png (No legendarios) Edad: 14 (Acompañantes entre 13 y 17, los demás entre 15 y 21) Personalidad: Seria, inteligente, callada y para nada ingenua. Siempre intenta parecer una chica alegre, optimista, inmadura y muy risueña, pero realmente es todo lo contrario, la verdad es seria, fría, pesimista, madura y para nada risueña. Desde que los fhauye destruyeron su pueblo tiene deseos de venganza. (Mínimo dos líneas) Historia: Vivió una vida humilde en Pueblo Sunset, sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día y ella casi siempre estaba sola, el único que le acompañaba era Kro, un scyther de su edad que era enviado por sus padres para que ella no se sintiera sola (que lograron pagar con el poco dinero que tenían). Un día, los fhayue fueron a su pueblo y mataron a Kro frente a sus ojos, ella escapó al bosque cercano. (Mínimo tres líneas) Firma: ~Soy la muerte misma....~Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif~...Vete antes de perder tu vida~ Mejor amiga de Naima (Chica) Nombre:Brisa Snow Blizzard Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny_con_marcas.png Edad:17 Personalidad:Es la hija de Suicune.Es madura,inteligente,estratega y muy paciente.Conoce muy bien a Niama,ODIA a los Volcarona porque un Volcarona (Que era un fhauye) asesino a toda su familia.La razon de porque tiene esas marcas es desconocida. Historia:Cuando nacio sus padres desaparecieron,se crio en la naturaleza y despues comenzo a vagar por el mundo.Un dia,estaba muy debil porque no encontro comida en dias,hasta que quedo inconsiente,Namia la encontro y su familia la cuido hasta que otra familia la adoptara. ¡Yo! (discusión) 20:59 25 ene 2013 (UTC) Mejor amigo de Naima (Chico) Nombre: Brandon Rivanereida. Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.png Edad: 17 Personalidad: Es un Krokorok muy energético, ágil, inteligente, un poco paciente, intrépido y muy veloz, estratega muy reconocido, se lleva muy bien con Niama, sabe mucho de ella, siempre está al pendiente para no sufrir emboscadas, se preocupa mucho por sus objetivos de misión, pero siempre los cumple, es un pokémon de gran corazón. Historia: Es hijo de un Rey muy lejano de allí, pero su reino sufrió una emboscada, lo golperaon con tal frecuencia que hizo que perdiera la memoria, ahora, está con su mejor amiga Naima para ayudarla en lo que pueda. Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 22:08 25 ene 2013 (UTC) Elegido/a de Celebi y Shaymin (Chico/a) Nombre: Fay Umbra Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Edad: 14 Personalidad: Suele ser introvertida, algo arisca, calculadora, pero si te acercas bien a ella (tanto como conocerla bien), es amigable y alegre. Adora el bosque y el color verde (Como yoooooooo :D) Historia: Sus padres eran gente normal y esforzada (ella igual). Vivían lejos de las ciudades y trabajaban para sobrevivir. Cuando ya no quedaba ningún trabajo por hacer, se escapaba al bosque lejano a jugar con sus amigos del bosque. Celebi y Shaymin eran sus mejores amigos. Se niega a evolucionar, porque no quería separarse de sus amiguetes (Y porque es un Kokiri (?) Firma: ~La penumbra llega...~ ~...Con nuestra Lira y nuestro Canto en pena~ 03:10 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Elegido de Zekrom, Darkrai y Giratina (Chico) Nombre: Kyomu (No tiene apellido por no tener padres biológicos) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Pawniard.png Edad: 15 Personalidad: Prolijo, ordenado, casi inexpresivo. No conoce muy bien el significado de "libre albedrío" ya que fue creado para servir. Odia la ignorancia, por lo que sigue el camino del estudio. No sabe mucho sobre la historia del mundo, ya que le es ocultado por sus "padres", Darkrai y Zekrom. Historia: Creado por Darkrai. Hecho totalmente de sombras. Fue "fabricado" para servir en lo que dispusiesen sus amos. Por su composición sombría es casi indestructible, razón por la que su misión más reciente es asesinar a la mayor cantidad de luceros posibles. Luego de una seguidilla de asesinatos cometidos por él, comienza a replantearse su vida y a pensar si existe la posibilidad de forjarse su propio destino. Firma: ♪ You feel the song ''~ I do not ~'' I am one with the song ♪ 23:31 26 ene 2013 (UTC) Elegida de Reshiram, Cresselia y Arceus (Chica) Nombre: Haruka Van Turk. Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png Edad: 15 Personalidad:Es muy inteligente,no le gusta llamar la atencion,se suele preocupar mas por sus amigos que por su propia vida,no le gusta hacer cosas muy grandes,es muy astuta y le gustaria conocer a su media naranja,es tsundere.Es una gran actriz y artista.Odia que la personas discutan y tiene un extraño gusto por matar fhayue.Ella prefiere la oscuridad y la noche que la luz y el dia. Historia: Cuando nacio,sus padres la abandonaron en la Ciudad del Clan Hyartey,ella logro escapar de la mazmorras,y ando por mucho tiempo hasta llegar al mar ice y vio las dos islas,y sintio una fuerza que la llamaba desde la isla blaca,pero su oscuro y torturado corazon la llevo a ir a la isla negra,donde fue acojida por una familia de Absols,a la edad de 13 años partio hacia el mar,pero esta vez fue directo a la isla blanca,ahi conocio a muchos pokemon lucero,pero sentia que no encajaba ahi,conocio a Reshiram y a Cresselida y le dijeron que ella fue elegida,se quedo ahi un año y luego se marcho hacia el pueblo Sunset,por que le dijeron que ahi vivieron sus padres,cuando llego todo eran ruinas asi que se fue.Desde entonces se hace pasar por una Latias que anda por todo el mundo. Nota:Puedes hacer que se enamore,solo si quieres :3. Firma:[[Usuario:Marshmellow1111|'~Vive la vida al maximo...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Marshmellow1111|'...porque solo se vive una vez~']] Quizá más... ...Próximamente.